1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to a linear guideway; in particular, to a miniature linear guideway and a channel module thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
The miniature linear guideway is defined by size, but the miniature linear guideway also includes the linear guideway having wire holders. Moreover, the spherical rollers in the miniature linear guideway are not fixed by any chains or belts. Specifically, the conventional miniature linear guideway defines a circulation channel via the slider, the circulators, and the wire holders, and each circulator is integrally formed and engaged to the slider by directly pressing the circulator onto the slider. Additionally, the circulator has two corner portions arranged at two opposite ends thereof, and an altitude difference exists between each corner portion and an adjacent portion of the slider. Therefore, when the spherical rollers roll in the circulation channel, the altitude difference prevents the spherical rollers from rolling smoothly.
To achieve the abovementioned improvement, the inventors strive via industrial experience and academic research to present the instant disclosure, which can provide additional improvement as mentioned above.